


Just For One Night

by biackcrest



Series: Just For One Night [1]
Category: The Woman in Black (2012), The Woman in Black: Angel of Death
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Eve screams after waking up from a bad nightmare. Jean comes in and comforts her. The next night it’s Jean who has the nightmare. How will the comforting go? Will it turn into something more?
Relationships: jean hogg & eve parkins, jean hogg/eve parkins
Series: Just For One Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Just For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the story. I’ll start writing part two soon.

Jean Hogg and Eve Parkins were at the house that they watched over the children. They both thought the house was very creepy. One night Eve had a bad nightmare. She screamed and jolted up out of bed. She was panting. Just then Jean came rushing in with her night clothes on which consisted of a robe and just her bra and some sleep shorts underneath. 

“Miss. Parkins, are you alright?”

She nodded, rubbing her own arm to comfort herself. She was visibly shaking. 

Jean sighed and sat on her bed, pulling Eve down to sit beside her. “It was only a dream dear..” she said softly, squeezing her hand. 

“It was..but it felt so real..and i’m scared..” she whispered 

She pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her, the younger laying her head on her chest “It’s okay darling..You're safe..”

“Not in this house I’m not..None of us are, not even you Headmistress.”

Call me Jean and I know..I’ve been hearing things late at night and I know you have too.”

She sighed “What do we do? We can’t just simply leave and go elsewhere..”

“I know we can’t..I don’t know what to do..” she mumbled. She stroked her hair in thought “I guess during the day, we can keep the children out of the house. That might help some..”

“Maybe..” Eve replied. 

They sat there like that for a few minutes before Jean pulled back. “Are you alright now? I should be getting back to bed. I’m pretty worn out.” she said, going to stand.

Eve gripped her wrist to stop her “Please stay..” she whispered 

“Miss Parkins..It wouldn’t be right..What would happen if one of the children came up here in the night and saw us?”

“They won’t Jean..Please..Stay. It’s innocent..You're just laying with me..”

She sighed “Well alright. Just for one night.” she said softly

Eve smiled and moved to get under the covers. Jean followed. The younger laid her head on the older’s chest, making her sigh and stroke her hair.

“Innocent huh?”

“Yes..” she mumbled, looking up at her. 

They locked eyes, seeming to get lost in each other’s eyes. Eventually Jean looked away. “Get some sleep love..We have a busy day tomorrow.” she said smiling lightly. 

She bit her lip. “Alright..Goodnight..”

“Goodnight Miss Parkins.” 

Eventually they both fell asleep, both of them sleeping until early morning. 

The next day was very busy and stressful. Some of the boys picked on Edward a lot. Eve tried to stop them but she always overheard them saying things to him when she nor Jean were in the room. 

Finally it was time for bed. Jean and Eve retired to their own bed. This time, in the middle of the night, it was Jean who had the horrible nightmare. She screamed and jolted up in the bed. Tears started to fall. Eve then came in quickly. 

“Jean? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” she asked before noticing the tears. “Jean..” she cooed before sitting beside her on the bed.

Jean bit her lip and buried her head in the youngers chest, tears still falling. Her sobs were muffled since her face was in her chest.

Eve stroked her back, shushing her gently. “It’s okay..Tell me what happened..” she said softly 

She pulled back “I-I had a bad n-nightmare.” she said in between sobs. 

She sighed “Hey..It’s okay..It was only a dream..”

She continued crying a few more minutes before calming down. She pulled back and blushed softly 

“I-I am so sorry..” she stuttered, embarrassed

She shook her head “Don’t worry about it.” she smiled, “We all have our weak moments. You are a very strong woman..Anyone could just look at you and tell that.”

Jean smiled, wiping her face on her robe “Thank you..”

“You’re welcome. Are you okay? Or do you want me to stay?”

“I think I'll be okay..”

She nodded and stood. “Sleep well Jean.” she smiled before exiting. When she reached her bedroom, she sighed and got into bed. A few minutes later she heard the door open. She saw Jean. 

“Changed your mind?”

“Yes..” she mumbled 

Eve pulled the cover back and let her in with her. She hesitantly pulled her close, Jean laying her head on her chest. Eve stroked her hair, trying to calm her nerves. 

She eventually looked up at her “Eve?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you..For helping me.”

“You’re welcome.” she smiled. 

They got lost in each other’s eyes again. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Jean moved closer and connected their lips.

Eve was surprised at first but she eventually kissed back. She wrapped her arms around her, deepening the kiss. She slid her tongue across her bottom lip.

This made her gasp. She opened her mouth, letting her in. 

She smiled and their tongues tumbled. She flipped them, so now Jean was on the bottom and Eve was on top. She unbuttoned her pink silk sleep top, taking it off of her with the older woman’s help. 

Jean sighed happily into the kiss, cupping her face in her hands. 

Eve stroked her sides, trailing her hands up to squeeze her breasts. Jean moaned softly, breaking the kiss. 

“Fuck I haven’t been touched in so long.” she whispered.

“Well, let’s change that.” she purred into her ear. 

She shivered, helping the younger take the rest of her clothes off. She connected their lips again, the kiss full of passion and need. 

They kissed for a while before Eve broke off the kiss. “Fingers or tongue?”

She bit her lip “Both?”

“At the same time or separately?”

“Separately.” she smiled

Eve smirked before slipping a hand down to her folds. She spread her legs more, starting to rub her clit. 

Jean gasped and started to roll her hips once she felt the pleasure start. She arched her back, groaning when the younger started sucking on her nipple.

“Fuck, Eve.” she breathed 

She smirked, flicking her tongue across her nipple and speeding up her fingers.

She whimpered softly, mouth hanging open in pleasure. 

Eve moved up slightly and connected their lips again, kissing her hungrily. 

Jean responded with just as much hunger, gripping onto her tight. She also couldn’t stop moaning softly, being careful to not be too loud. 

Eve smiled and broke the kiss moments later. She moved her mouth to her ear “You're so fucking beautiful, especially like this..” she purred 

She shivered and blushed lightly, her hips still rolling “Please don’t stop..” she whimpered 

“I don’t plan to baby.” she smiled, moving her fingers even faster. 

“Unghhh!!” cried Jean softly. 

“You’re sounds are so beautiful, I am grateful that I finally get to hear them..” she whispered 

She huffed, pulling her so their lips connected again. Jean immediately shoved her tongue in her mouth, starting to suck on her tongue. 

Eve growled softly and sped up her fingers even more, making her cry out in pleasure.

She then pushed two fingers in her, starting to immediately curl them. 

She whined and arched her back again. It felt so damn good.

Eventually, Jean was on the edge. “Fuck!” she cried as she came, hips bucking gently. 

Once she was done, Eve pulled her fingers out and cleaned them with her mouth. “Mm you taste good.” she purred

She blushed “Thank you..”

Eve smirked and pecked her lips. “Now for the even more fun part.” she said, starting to kiss her neck.

Jean tilted her head so she’d have better reach, biting her lip when she started trailing her lips down her body. She hadn’t been eaten out in so long and she was nervous.

Finally, she reached the designated area. She lifted her legs upon her shoulders before noticing that she was tense. She looked up at her, stroking her leg “What's wrong? You’re all tense..”

“I’m just nervous Eve. That’s all. I haven’t been eaten out in so long” she said, smiling softly

She nodded “Then, I’ll make sure that you feel very good.” she smirked

She bit her lip in response, gasping as she felt her tongue inside of her.

Eve started swirling her tongue around, eating her out as skillfully as she could. Her nose was bumping her sensitive clit, making Jean mewl and her hips buck up.

She moaned and gripped her hair, pushing her closer. A little bit later, she cried out softly “Please don’t stop..” she whimpered 

Eve stroked her leg before pushing them up against her chest. 

The new angle made it even more pleasurable and it made the older woman gasp and groan “Fuck.” she whined

She smiled, pushing her tongue as deep as it could go. Eventually Jean was cumming again. She moaned Eve’s name softly.

Eve pulled back and let the olders legs fall. She crawled up her body and kissed her passionately, spreading the taste of her in her mouth.

Jean smiled and kissed back just as passionately, enjoying the kiss while it lasted. When it was over, she sighed before yawning. 

“Can we go to bed? I’m tired.” she huffed 

“Of course love.” she smiled, moving beside her. They got under the covers again, Jean wrapping her arms around Eve. 

They fell asleep not that long later, waking in the morning. 

The morning came and Eve woke up. She noticed that Jean wasn’t in the bed with her. She sighed, remembering last night. She stretched before standing and freshening up. She then got dressed, heading downstairs. Jean must be down there. 

Sure enough, she was down there and in the dining room, placing the plates of food down.

“Good morning Jean.”

Jean looked up and smiled lightly “Good morning Miss Parkins.”

“Do you need help?”

“Um, yes actually. Will you grab the glasses and set them on the table for me while I wake the children? And also pour the drinks too.”

She nodded “I can do that.” she smiled, going off to do just that. 

Jean sighed and went to wake the children, getting them all up ten minutes later. They all sat and ate their breakfast, Eve sitting by Jean as usual. 

“So are you alright after last night?” she asked softly 

She coughed, almost choking on her food. “What?”

“After your nightmare. Are you alright?” 

“Oh. Yes. Very, thank you.” she smiled 

She nodded and went back to eating her food, so did Jean after watching her for a few minutes. 

Once everyone was finished, both of the adults took the dishes, taking them to the kitchen sink. Eve looked at the older woman. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened last night?”

“Last night? I had a nightmare and you comforted me. That’s all.”

“Jean..”

“Nothing happened.” she said sternly “Just a slip of my judgement. I’m a married woman.” 

She sighed, “If you say so..” 

She raised a brow before washing and putting all the dishes up. 

The day went by quick, a few spooky things happening, but that was the usual.

Finally everyone retired to bed. In the middle of the night, Jean woke up after another nightmare in cold sweat. She whimpered as she was in the dark alone. She rushed across the hall to Eve’s room. She shook her gently.

“Eve?”

She opened her eyes “Yes?” she asked softly, just now realizing who was speaking to her. 

“I-I had another nightmare..Can I perhaps stay with you again tonight?” 

“Of course.” she smiled, moving over so she could get in. 

When she was under the covers, she wrapped her arms around the younger, laying her head on her chest. She sighed 

“I’m sorry for being so rude this morning about what happened last night..I was just in denial..”

“It’s okay.” she smiled, stroking her arm. “Sleep..”

“This is the only time we get to have privacy..I want to enjoy it while it lasts.” 

“Well, what do you want to do then?” she asked 

Jean bit her lip before rolling on top of her. She connected their lips, kissing her softly. She held her face.

Eve smiled and kissed back, holding onto her.

Eventually, Jean pulled back, removing her robe. She blushed softly under the younger woman’s stare.

She stroked her sides “You're so beautiful..” she purred “I’m speechless..” she whispered 

She smiled and connected their lips again, this time the kiss hungry. Jean pushed her tongue in her mouth, their tongues tumbling vigorously. 

Eve gently started scratching her back, deepening the kiss.

Jean wanted skin on skin contact, so she started pulling Eve’s nightgown up so she could take it off.

Eve stopped her, pulling back from the kiss. Jean looked at her in question.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just..I’m shy..That’s all.”

“Please let me see you..You’ve seen me..” she pouted.

She smiled lightly at her pout “Alright. You can see me.” she said softly 

Jean started to remove her nightgown again, pulling it off of her. She bit her lip. 

“So beautiful..” she cooed, stroking her arm and then her sides.

Eve smiled and pulled her closer so she could kiss her once again “I love kissing you..” she breathed in between kisses

“And I love kissing you, it’s intoxicating..Even if it’s wrong..” 

The younger woman deepened the kiss, removing Jean’s bra and letting her remove hers in return. 

They both smiled as they had skin on skin contact. Eve broke the kiss to start kissing her neck, trailing her lips up to her ear. 

“What would you like for me to do to you tonight?” she purred

She shivered “I thought that I could pay you back from last night and pleasure you instead..”

She smiled “Whatever you want to do darling.”

Jean smirked and started kissing her neck, trailing her lips down to her navel. She spread her legs and removed her underwear, making the younger bite her lip.

She brought her hand up and started rubbing her, making Eve gasp softly. She rubbed her until she was very wet, which didn’t take long.

She placed her legs on either side of her shoulders, leaning down and pushing her tongue in her folds.

Eve moaned softly as she started swirling her tongue around, gripping her brown curly hair and pushing her closer.

Jean smiled and pushed her tongue deeper, as deep as it could go, her nose nuzzling her clit.

She whimpered softly, gasping and groaning in pleasure. She threw her head back “Fuck, Jean.” she whispered 

She smirked and moved her tongue around skillfully, the younger woman not able to be quiet. 

Jean slid a hand up and started squeezing her breast, plucking and pulling at her nipple.

She bit her lip and groaned, arching her back, whining when Jean pulled back. 

Jean bit her lip and crawled up her body, capturing their lips together in a hungry and passionate kiss. She slid a hand down and started to rub her clit fast, Eve’s hips gently bucking. A few minutes later, she was close and she could feel it. 

“Jean..” she whined “I’m close..” 

“Come for me..” she purred in between kisses.

Eve moaned softly and came, hips bucking. She was panting softly. She pulled back from the kiss and giggled.

Jean raised a brow “What?”

“I’m just..So happy…”

She bit her lip and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. “And I am happy also.” she smiled. 

“Good..” she whispered, gently grabbing her face and connecting their lips again.

Jean moved to straddle her thigh, hips gently starting to rock. She rested her arms around her neck, the kiss turning heated quickly. She threaded her fingers through the youngers hair, pushing her tongue in her mouth. 

Eve groaned softly and gripped her tight, smiling when she noticed Jean grinding against her thigh. She gripped her hips, starting to guide her. 

She moaned, grabbing her face with her other hand and deepening the kiss. She eventually pulled back for air and Eve started to kiss her neck. 

“So beautiful.” she purred softly “I wish you were mine to keep.” she breathed 

Jean bit her lip “I know..” she whispered, smiling as she started kissing her chest. She stroked her hair, continuing to grind against her thigh. She gasped softly “Oh fuck.” she whispered, throwing her head back, her curly hair falling in her face.

Eve smiled “Too bad I can't have you for myself. You’re so magnificent.” she said softly.

“You have me now love..let’s focus on that for just now.” she responded softly, cupping her face before starting to kiss her again. She poured an emotion into the kiss that she shouldn’t have. It was too late to take it back now.

Eve felt the emotion, pulling back. “Jeanie..” she whispered

“Yes?” she asked, smiling at the nickname.

“Have you fallen for me?” 

She slowed her hips down, eventually stopping. She had just realized what she had done, what she had exposed. “I-Eve..” she whispered, looking away. “It’s so wrong..” 

“What’s so wrong? Us?”

She nodded, laying her head on her shoulder “I’m sorry..I’m a married woman..” she whispered 

Eve sighed before starting to rub her back. She could tell that she was becoming upset. “Hey..It’s okay Jeanie..I understand..We can stop this if you want to..” 

“That’s the thing..I don’t want this to stop..”

“You don’t? Why are you upset then? Is it because you feel guilty about being with me? Because of your family?”

She bit her lip and started to cry softly “Y-Yes” she stuttered, holding her tight. 

Eve continued to stroke her back to comfort her, “It's okay darling..” she whispered 

“But..I-I love you Eve..I have for a while..We’ve worked together for over two years..I-I tried not to show it..but the night you came to comfort me..I just couldn’t deny it any longer..I just kissed you. I wanted to so bad. ” she said, sobbing into her shoulder now. 

Eve sighed and held her tightly “Don’t cry..It's okay..” she said, tears forming in her own eyes.

“And then you pleasured me, only focusing on my needs and I fell even more in love with you..” she hiccuped 

She smiled, stroking her hair now. “Are you afraid that I’m going to turn you away now? Is that it?”

“Maybe at first that wasn’t it, but now…”

“Now what?”

“Now..I’m afraid of being rejected by the one I love.” she whispered 

“Oh darling..” she whispered. “You are a very captivating and strong woman and I really admire you.” 

“But?”

“But nothing..I feel the same way as you do..have for a while..” 

“R-Really?” she hiccuped, pulling back to look at her.

She nodded and used her thumb to swipe a tear away.

Jean smiled and leaned into her touch, reveling in it. “Thank you..” she whispered 

She chuckled softly “For what? Loving you back?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

Eve continued to stroke her face as she calmed down. She helped her clean her face before laying down, pulling Jean down with her. They both slipped under the covers again, the older woman laying her head on the youngers chest. Eve started stroking her hair.

Jean smiled and looked up at her “I’m glad I got my feelings out..It was so stressful having to keep it in..” 

She smiled in return “I’m glad you got them out too..What are you going to do after we leave here and you see your husband again after the war?”

“I don’t know..” she mumbled “I still care about him and my children but..I don’t want to be with him..”

“Divorce him then if you’d like..”

She sighed, “It’s not that easy but i’ll try..”

“Whatever you’d like to do. Don’t do something just because of me..Do what’s best for you.” 

She nodded “I know..I want to divorce him and be with you..We’re not allowed to do anything more than just date..People look down on it, but I just want to be happy with you..” she mumbled

She smiled, playing with her curly hair. It was a mess now. “I just want to be happy with you too darling.” she smiled. “Let’s get some sleep..It’s late. We can talk more tomorrow.” 

“Mkay. Goodnight Eve.”

“Goodnight Jeanie.” 

She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep a few minutes later, Eve doing the same.


End file.
